Numbers
by HexHaven66
Summary: "Everyone is born with a Number. No one knows why, there is no scientific explanation or anything. They're just there... Every Number is different. But you see, the thing about these Numbers is that there is only one other person in the world, who has ever existed, who has the same under as you. That person is, well, they are your 'soulmate'." Human/Highschool!AU Soulmates!AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for reading! R&Rs are greatly appreciated. Please tell me about anything I can fix or improve on. Warning: Sex will be in later chapters. That is all. Carry on.

* * *

Everyone is born with a Number. No one knows why, there is no scientific explanation or anything. They're there. There is not specific place or spot for them either. Every Number is different. But you see, the thing about these Numbers is that there is only one other person in the world, who has ever existed, who has the same under as you. That person is, well, they are your 'soul mate'. Their Number is in the same exact spot and matches your exactly.

Most people never find their 'soul mate', it's actually rather rare. The only people in our school who has found their 'soul mates' were Danny and Ethan. Some live in different countries, some keep their numbers hidden. There has even been a few times, just a few, where the two were born in different time periods. And some, well, they just don't look. I actually asked Danny one about what was different between being with your 'soul mate' and someone else. Just out of curiosity. He just replied with 'Everything' and ignored me when I asked anymore questions. I bugged him for days to tell me what he meant. soon he had enough and finally told me. He said that every touch was more intense, every kiss more passionate. Any contact at all could leave your skin tingling, like a buzz of electricity. Or... something like that. Of course I was curious about the sex because, I mean, if just a touch leave you tingling then the sex must be amazing. But for once I was able to keep my mouth shut because I was almost positive that if I asked about it he would punch me. Rather hard...

But ANYWAYS, yeah, most people never find their 'soul mate'. They just end up with someone else, someone who's number will never match theirs. Someone who will never be their 'soul mate'. But I don't think I'm going to have a problem though. I am almost positive that my number matches a girl's name Lydia. Of course, the only reason I'm not completely sure is because I haven't ever seen her number. And, well, she hasn't seen mine. But that's only because my number is in between my shoulder blades and its apparently 'against school rules to walk around without a shirt'. So really it's the school's fault that Lydia and I aren't together yet. But, of course school isn't_ that_ terrible. It was actually pretty good that day, there was even a new student. I was walking to class with Scott when I first heard about him. He was apparently 'super hot and muscular and ohmygawd'. Of course, I hadn't seen him at the time so I had yet to form my own opinions but from what I heard he was a 'bad boy', they dark, broody, leather jacket kinda guy. I had hoped that I didn't have to meet this guy but sadly I wasn't going to be that lucky.

Scott and I walked into our class room and took our seat and just after the bell rang the teacher spoke up, in her always too cheery voice.

"Alright. So today, before we start, I would like to introduce our new student!"

Some students leaned forward in interest, other didn't care, and other (Mostly girls) giggled to themselves, obviously already knowing who this 'sexy, bad boy' was. I groaned inwardly, having hoped I wouldn't have to see him. But no, of course he was in my class. Of fucking course.

The teacher smiled at the back of the class, "Would you mind coming up here?"

There was a quiet huff and shuffling as I resisted looking back. The kid moved to the front of room, his hand shoved in the pockets of his leather jacket. What do ya know? He's actually a bad boy in leather.

His dark eyes scanned lazily over the class, one eyebrow cocked slightly. I held my breath when his gaze moved over me. His eyes lingered for a moment as if something caught his attention. Maybe it was the bright color of my hoodie or the fact that I was, rather sloppily, chewing on the end of my pen. But either way his gaze drove into me as we stared at each other for nothing more than a moment, but it felt like hours before sliding over the rest of the class.

The teacher chirped something like 'Oh tell us you name, dear,' and Scott turned to me with a questioning look and all I could do was shrug. We turned our attention back to the kid just as he spoke, "Derek. My name's Derek Hale."

A lot of the girls seemed to take up this new information with interest. But the teacher just grinned.

"Tell us about yourself."

Derek gave a small huff, a smirk tugging at his lips, "Do you really need to know anything else?"

The teacher rolled her eyes with a chuckle, "Come on. Tell us one thing."

Derek's eyes roamed over the class again.

"Alright, fine."

The smirk masked his face now, his voice teasing.

"I'm single."

XxoOoxX

"What a self conceded dick! 'Oh look at me. I'm a cool bad boy. I'm single. I know you all want me. Oh look at me in all my leather-"

Scott gave a huffed laugh as he opened his locker, "Why do you even care?"

Rolling my eyes I did the same, "I don't. It just annoys me. Who does he think he is? Maybe leather makes you a dick. But apparently it also makes people want to have sex with you so maybe it's not all that bad. But-"

"I just hope I don't have any more classes with him. He freaks me out."

"Why? He's all talk. I'm sure he is a wimp behind all the scowling and leather."

Scott looked at me bewildered, "What is it with you and leather?"

I was about to reply with some sort of snarky remark that probably sounded better in my head but was interrupted when the devil himself walked past us. More than a few girls gawked at him as he strutted down the hallway, the drool practically sliding down their faces. As he passed us, even as I told myself it was a bad idea, I muttered, "Dear god, he's such a dick.."

Scott chuckled and I started to as well, but I realized I wasn't as quiet as I thought when Derek turned to me. His eyes slitted in a glare and his face pulled into an dangerous scowl. Even though he was glaring this time, it was just like it was back in the classroom. What felt like hours compacted into second, probably not even that. The weight of his glare crashing down on me, holding me where I stood. His scowl deepened, breaking our seeming trance. His voice was a growl.

"Something you want to say to me?"

The sound of his voice sent goose bumps rippling down my arms. And even though he was probably about to rip my throat out with his teeth, I couldn't help but acknowledge that he was talking to me. Shaking the thought away I stood straighter, surprised to find that we were almost the same height. I smirked and got ready to speak but Scott stomped on my foot to shut me up.

I held in a yelp as I shook my head, "Nope, nothing to say at all."

He gave a huff that may or may not have resembled a laugh, turned and began walking away as I let out a sigh of relief.

XxoOoxX

Though I knew it was a bad idea, the next time I passed him (Which happened to be in 3 period. Of course I couldn't have only one class with him.) I did the same thing. And he glared at me just the same.

It continued like that the rest of the day. And maybe even the next. Or the next. Becoming sort of a routine. I would call him a name or make a snarky comment under my breath. Every time he would turn and glare at me, moving closer until I had to take a step back. His face was always pulled in a mean scowl and his eyes flashed with anger. But I was never scared, I never thought he would hurt me, but I would stare at him wide-eyed as if shocked by the reaction, though it was mostly the same thing every time. His voice was always rough when he asked if I wanted to repeat myself and I would always reply with a 'Nope' and a quick shake of my head, though it was hard to keep a smirk from playing on my lips. Then he would turn and walk the other way, leaving me behind. And every time he would walk away I found myself already looking forward to the next encounter.

Scott told me that 'I was just poking the bear' but I couldn't stop myself. I started to take the longer ways to class, knowing that he would pass by me. And I am almost positive that I passed him in a few times on my way to class when his was in the other hall. I knew this was absurd, but I thought it was hilarious every time he huffed and puffed and stormed off. One day, I have no idea what I was thinking, but I got daring. When he passed by I didn't mutter, I spoke clearly.

"It's Stiles, by the way."

He turned to me, his glare replace by confusion, "What?"

"My name. It's Stiles."

He was a bit hesitant when he spoke, surprised by the change, "I'm Der-"

"I know," Smirking, I turned and walked the other way.

XxoOoxX

It sort of became our 'thing'; Me bugging him until he was ready to rip my throat out. And I liked it. We didn't talk much other than to insult each other and the very rare times when he didn't walk away, allowing us to have a small conversation.

I wouldn't say we were friends exactly. Our relationship was too complex for that title. But we did actually get along every once in a while. Once or twice I could've sworn I saw him smile. Of course, sometimes my teasing went too far and Derek, furious, reverted to yelling and the occasional slap behind the head. But things like that never stopped me. I would always come back and do it all over again. Some days I would annoy him so much that I knew I had to draw a line or I would be a victim of murder. Today was one of those days. But sadly, I forgot to draw the line.

I had been taunting him all day: Calling him names, making fun of his leather jacket, muttering things under my breath that he could just barely hear. I knew I was getting close to having to stop, but I didn't realize how close when I followed him out of our 5th period classroom.

I chattered continuously, talking quickly like I knew he hated. He gave me as sideways glare and a small growl, "Fuck off."

Smirking, I continued to follow.

"Come on Derek. Don't be such a Sourpuss," I grinned, my voice taunting. I could have done this all day, but he growled and turned quickly. His hand gripped my shirt and he pressed me against the locker. It wasn't his hand that pinned me there, it was his glare. He looked pissed enough that I didn't dare move, even with the padlock digging into my back. I stared at him a bit wide eyed and though we were the same height, he seemed to tower over me. But my smirk held firm.

"Whoa, Derek. I didn't know you liked it rough. Oh well, that's not too much of a problem. I mean, it will take some getting used to, but I'm sure I can adapt."

He growled again, "Would it kill you to shut up for 5 seconds?"

"I could try. It might be easier if you gagged me though. Do you like S&Ms? You seem like an S&Ms kinda guy. I bet you like gagging people, don't you?"

Derek didn't say anything, just huffed angrily, his scowl deepening.

"So you do? Huh. You like tying the other person up, gagging them."

"If you don't shut up I will kill you."

I started to speak again but another growl cut me off. We stayed like that for a while, me smirking at him and him glaring at me. But soon my smirk fell and his glare faded, though he still look menacing. His fist was still tightly gripping my shirt, but he had stopped applying force and now it slowly moved with the rise and fall of my chest.

People milled around us, moving to their classed but we, well, I, took no notice. We stared. Our gazes flickering back and forth between the other's eyes. At one point my eyes fell down to his lips and just as I looked back to his eyes, I saw his gaze do the same.

When the bell rang Derek seemed to come back to his senses, he glared and pressed me harder against the locker before letting go and stalking off down the hallway.

I stayed where I was, leaning against the locker, for a while longer. I watched him until he disappeared into the crowd. Then I realized something that shocked me, horrified me. It was just my imagination, it had to be. My hands curled into fists and my jaw clench. I closed my eyes trying to make it go away but it didn't, it stayed and taunted me. I could have been over reacting but I was still worried because nothing like this had ever happened with anyone else. It was something I thought would never happen. But it was there. The place where Derek's hand had been, though the shirt was in the way, the skin tingled and just underneath that, my heart fluttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took a bit to update. I was a bit busy this weekend. And sorry this chapter is shorter. But I think you will like it ;D Enjoy! R&R!

* * *

I walked down the hallway, my fingers curled around the straps of my backpack, laughing to myself because of a joke I had made. Scott hadn't thought it was funny, but he sucks so that doesn't really matter. I turned down another hall, not noticing where I was until I saw a flash of a leather jacket.

Well, it wasn't actually the jacket. It was the person in the jacket that caused me to panic and duck into a random classroom. I pressed myself against the wall just next to the door, biting my lip. Just as I looked to see if he was gone he passed the door, causing me to nearly yelp and move back quickly. Once he was out of sight I let out a sigh of relief, looking around the classroom. A teacher and a few students watched me in confusion. All I could do was grin awkwardly and wave, "I'm um... just checkin' in. Making sure you are all doing your work... even though class hasn't... started yet..."

I gave a slow nod and duck _out _of the classroom, an embarrassed flush climbing up my neck. I continued to walk, trying to keep the little dignity I had left as I made if back to class. And I think I did a good job. I mean, I only stumbled once.

XxoOoxX

The next time I didn't have much luck avoiding him. By the time I noticed he was there he was already a few feet away from me. We made eye contact just before I was able to look down. I saw him turn his face to me and smirk just a bit as I passed, expecting an insult, but I kept my gaze turned away. I felt his eyes follow me as I kept walking to the end of the hallway and quickly turned the corner.

XxoOoxX

I couldn't bring myself to face him, not when I still didn't know if I had just been imagining things that day. I had to have been. There was no way that our Numbers matched because I was Stiles and he was Derek. We didn't fit together. We were all wrong for each other. He was the mean, popular, sexy bad boy. I mean, bad _boy. _Seriously, there was no way we were 'soul mates'. After all, Lydia was the one who had to be my soul mate. Now _we _were perfect for each other. Wait, Lydia! Of course! If our Numbers matched then I was obviously imagining the whole Derek thing. I just had to prove that they did match. Which meant I would have get her Number.

XxoOoxX

Just before lunch I stopped her in the hallway. When I had finally caught her I was slightly out of breath. For a girl in high heels she moved pretty fast.

"Lydia! Lydia, wait."

She turned and huffed, "What, Stiles? I am trying to get to lunch."

"Please. This is important."

She was quiet for a moment before nodded, "Alright, fine. But be quick."

I looked around the hall to make sure no one was listening. Moving closer, I lowered my voice, "I need to know what your Number is."

"What?"

"I need to know your Number."

"Why?"

I sighed, running a hand over my face, not quite sure how to start.

She rolled her eyes, "If you don't tell me, I'm going to leave."

"No, no. Fine I'll tell you."

And so I did, though I was a bit, well, very hesitant. I told her about Derek and how I thought that he might be my 'soul mate' and how he couldn't be and that the only way I prove myself that I was just imagining it all was to see that I matched her Number instead. Of course, I didn't say his name. Or that he was a he at all. I was rather vague.

When I finished she looked at my bewildered, "Why do you think our Numbers match?"

"Well, because we are obviously made for each other."

Rolling her eyes, she started to turn around, "I'm not giving you my Number, Stiles."

I gripped her arm, "Wait, Lydia. Please?"

She turned back to me, "Under one condition."

"What's that?"

"Tell me her name."

Well, crap. Of course she would want to know that. She was Lydia. But there was no way I could tell her. I would be modified. I mean, _Derek. _Come on.

But there was also no way I could lie to her. She was too smart. So I sighed and lowered my voice to a whispered.

"Well, um... _his _name is um... Derek..."

She started at me wide eyes, "You're kidding."

I shook my head slowly, "I wish I was."

"Derek Hale? The bad boy? The one who just got here like a week ago?"

"Dear god, Lydia. Yes that one."

She bit her lip as if she was suppressing a grin and I covered my face with my hands.

"So... Why do you think he's your soul mate?"

"I'm not telling you that. You said if I told you the name you would tell me your Number. So what's your number?"

She rolled her eyes and huffed, "Fine. It's 5-6-2-3-7-8-9-1."

I felt a pang in my chest. _We aren't 'soul mates'. I've thought we were since forever... but we're not... _

"So, do we match?"

"...No. No, we don't."

"Well, then I'm going to lunch. Have fun with your boyfriend."

She walked off just as I had time to process what she said, "Hey! He's not-"

She was already turning the corner.

I stood where I was, leaning against the lockers. _Just because she isn't my 'soul mate' doesn't mean Derek _is. _There are plenty other people. _But it wasn't like I could go to every single person and ask their Number just to make sure mine didn't match Derek's. But if I didn't figure out I would bug me forever. So I only had once choice... I had to ask Derek himself.

XxoOoxX

It took me like 50 bajillion years to convince myself to actually do it. And when I was actually about to do it, standing in the hall I knew he would be in, I regretted it so much I nearly turned around and walked away.

But then he walked out of his class room.

And I actually wasn't that scared anymore.

Though I knew I should be so scared I was about to crap my pants because he was 200 pounds of pure muscle and eyebrows and he could probably throw me about as far as I could throw a baseball. Which was rather far if I do say so myself.

But, for some stupid reason, I found the courage to walk to him.

He saw me. And immediately turned around.

"Derek! Hey, dude! Wait up!" I followed after him. He didn't stop.

"Derek. Listen, I have something I need to talk to you about. It's important."

He didn't look back, but he spoke over his shoulder, "You could have talked to me about it earlier if you hadn't been too busy ducking into random classrooms to avoid me."

I stopped in surprise for a moment before speeding up to walk next to him, "I wasn't trying to avoid you. I was just going to see my... favorite teacher."

"Alright, what's their name?"

"Uh... Mr... Okay, so I was trying to avoid you. But I had a good reason."

He turned to glare at me, "You know, I don't really care what your reason was. I don't care that you were avoiding me. And most of all, I don't care about you."

He started walking again, his pace quick. I had to hurry to catch up, "Derek! It's important! Come o-"

He turned quickly and pressed me to the locker, a surprised gasp falling out of me. I stared him in the eye, my heart stammering in my chest. I knew he felt it because he gripped my shirt in the same place he had the first time we were like this, against my heart.

His voice was low and rough, "What's so important?"

I knew that if I didn't do it now I would hate myself later on.

Letting out a shaky breath, I started, "9-7-1-1..."

His eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"...7-9-8-3."

Realization flashed in his eyes, "How... How do you know my Number?"

I felt like the air had been punched out of me. _So I was right... I didn't just imagine it... _I let my eyes roam over his face before I met his piercing gaze again, hoping I wasn't making a mistake.

"Because its mine too."

XxoOoxX

When Derek actually spoke again his voice was quiet but demanding, "Show me."

I chuckled a bit, trying to keep the mood light, "Well, considering its on my back I can't because me taking my shirt off with you crowding over me like that might give people the wrong idea."

He didn't laugh. His face was blank, void of expression, "Show me."

"Derek... " I bit my lip and very hesitantly reached out, pressing my hand to his chest in the exact spot he was to me. I felt his heart hammering against my palm and his muscles tense under my fingers. "Do you feel it?"

He seemed to be having an inner battle about whether to pull away or move closer, "Feel what?"

I stared at my hand pressed to his broad chest, my voice nearly a whisper, "Danny said that when you touch your 'soul mate' you skin tingles like um... like electricity," I slowly pulled my eyes back to his, "Do you feel the tingling Derek?"

He was quiet and his face didn't change, but his fist, clenched tightly in my shirt, slowly spread until it was his palm pressing there. We stared at each other, bodies maybe five inches apart, our breath mingling between us.

I caught myself leaning forward and I started to pull back until I realized Derek was doing the same. His eyes half lidded and his lips parted as he slowly shortened the distance between us. My body was buzzing and my heart was stammering but Derek's heart pounded steady against my hand, not stuttering for a moment as if this was the surest thing he had ever done.

Our lips brushed. And the bell rang. And Derek's eyes shot open. He ripped himself away from me, his jaw clenched tight as he stormed away. Leaving me behind confused and with the buzz of electricity running through me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So sorry it took me so long to update. I was busy and then I went through a writers block and it was just absolutely terrible. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, though it might not be. Some people gave me a few requests for this chapter so I tried to add those in the best I could. I hope you like it. :)

* * *

So, we started to avoid each other, but not in the way I had avoided him. We just didn't talk or make eye contact. There wasn't anyways I would keep myself away completely. Not after what I had felt when he pushed me to the locker and _almost _fucking kissed me. I couldn't help but think about it. The tingling, the warmth, the security I had felt when he was so close to me. So no, even though I hated myself for it, I couldn't avoid him completely.

Every time we walked past each other I would _subconsciously_ lean towards him. Not enough to touch him, but just enough to where he were to lean too our shoulders would brush. And every single time we walked past each other our shoulders did brush.

When we were apart for too long I would feel this _pull. _I wanted to be near him, touch him. And not even in a sexual way! I wanted to hold hands and cuddle and do the stupid hug from behind thing and it was terrible! I was ruined! Turned into a sap! And all because of Derek freakin' Hale!

And the worst part was that I knew he wanted it too! He had to. It couldn't just be me. He was just being a dick. A dick who was acting like he didn't feel the same as I did. I knew he liked me. He had to, right? I couldn't be the only one who felt it. I mean, he _did _almost kiss me. You don't just kiss someone you don't like.

But he could just be trying to trick me. What if he was just trying to make me think he liked me so he could throw it back in my face later on and laugh at me and embarrass the crap out of me. That seemed like something he would do... That's what he was doing wasn't it? He was just trying to trick me... break me. But no, he wasn't that much of a jerk. He wouldn't do something like that.

_ Would he?_

XxoOoxX 

I tried to keep those thought at bay and just act normal. It wasn't too hard. Hanging out with Scott actually help distract me. Sometimes he would leave me for Allison and the thoughts would come back. At times like that I would try to think about how he looked when he almost kissed me; His eyes were dark but bright at the same time, his cheeks just slightly flushed. It looked so real, all of it. And that was pretty much the only reason I didn't give up on him. It wasn't the fact that our Numbers matched or that we were 'soul mates'. Because, in all honesty, those don't mean that you _will _end up with them. _You _are the one who choose who you will spend the rest of your life with, not a number permanently etched into your skin. And okay, enough of the deep, sappy, poetic crap. Back to the point.

I didn't give up on Derek but I tried not to get my hopes up too much. I stayed with my friends during classes, I walked down the halls with Scott. All so I could keep myself from talking to Derek or making extreme contact with him.

Of course, things never works out like I wanted too.

XxoOoxX

I walked down the hall with Scott, my face turned to him as we laughed and joked. It had been about a week since the whole Derek thing and I thought I had done a good job at acting normal when I was near Derek and Scott was there.

You see, I hadn't told Scott about Derek. I didn't like hiding it from him but I didn't know how to tell him. Or how he would react. So I just avoided the topic. Just like I avoided everything else.

Anyways, we were walking, not paying much attention to anything else. Of course, I should have learned that I should never not pay attention.

I tripped and gasped as I began to fall. I didn't hit the ground though, I hit a brick wall instead. It wasn't actually a brick wall, though it felt like it, it was the chest of Derek Hale. Of freakin' course. And dear god, this was a freakin' chick flick. There was no way this was real life anymore. Things like this didn't happen in real life.

I felt his arms snake around my waist to keep us both from falling. Surprisingly, it worked. After a bit of stumbling I was able to get my feet back under me and though we were not longer in danger of falling, Derek didn't let go. I think it was more that he was, well both of us were, in shock and not that he just wanted to hold on. But I could understand if it was the latter. It felt amazing to he held close to him, closer than I had been before.

I knew Scott was staring at us, so when we finally pulled back I tried to act casual, even though I knew that had been anything but casual. I can a small laugh as I rubbed the back of my neck, "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall into you. But thanks for catching me, you know."

When I looked up at Derek he didn't look affected at all, "Yeah, whatever."

I gave a quiet scoff and watched him as he started to walk away.

He just walked away. I understand it wasn't like I confessed my love for him or anything but that was the most contact we had had in a week. And a week ago we figured out that we were 'soul mates' for god's sake! I mean, come on! I didn't understand him.

Derek Hale was one of the only things I thought I would never understand.

XxoOoxX

I made the decision that I was going to figure out if Derek wanted me. Of course, I wasn't going to do the easy thing and just ask. I was going to make is way more complicated than it needed to be. I was going to try and make him jealous.

If he wanted me he would at least show some outward signs jealousy, right? That's how I saw it. And for once, things kinda turned out how I thought they would. Though, not exactly.

XxoOoxX

I was trying to think if a way to make him jealous. I had no idea how. I mean, I hardly knew him. And I also didn't know if he really liked me. And if he did, how would I know if he was jealous? What are the signs of jealously? God, I needed help with this...

"Stiles, what are you doing? You shouldn't think that hard. You might hurt yourself."

I looked up and found Lydia staring down at me.

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes, "I haven't seen you think that hard since, well... ever. So, what is it?"

"Oh... um, nothing."

She gave a smirk and sat down in the chair opposite of me, "Come on. Is this about you and 'you-know-who'?"

I huffed, "Why would you think that?"

"Because I can sense distress between lovers."

"Lydia!" I ran a hand over my face, "We aren't... don't say that."

"Then tell me what's wrong."

"No. It's not important."

She was quiet for a moment, her head tilting slightly to the side and her smirk growing, "Scott doesn't know yet, does he? Maybe I should go tell him. I'm going to go tell him."

She started to stand and I grabbed her arm quickly, "No, no, wait. Fine. I'll tell you..."

She gave a devious grin and sat back down.

"Spill it."

And I did as I was told. I told her about how I didn't know if he liked me back, how I wanted to find out, how I was planning on making him jealous but how I didn't know how and dear lord, when did Lydia become my freaking diary?

When I finished my quiet rant I noticed that her grin had grown to where it was nearly splitting her face in half.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that. Stop it, Lydia."

She didn't. "I can help you make him jealous."

I was quiet for a long time, thinking.

I bit my lip, "How?"

She smirked, leaning closer, "Say 'hello' to your new girlfriend."

XxoOoxX

At first I completely doubted that the plan was going to work in anyway. Who would believe Lydia was my girlfriend?

But after I thought about it, I realized that it actually would. Derek was still relatively new to the school and Lydia and I actually did talk a lot. And after how he had acted he might just think I gave up on him.

And besides, Lydia was a good actress. Yeah, it was going to work.

And like I said before, for once, I was pretty much right.

XxoOoxX

We put our plan into action right away.

We told our friends that we were trying to make someone jealous for _Lydia_, not me.

They asked who the person was and Lydia answered that every lady was entitled to her secrets and that I didn't even know but being the dull-witted idiot I was, I happily agreed to help.

They may have also asked why she would choose me for that job. And she may have answered with something about her being desperate and needing someone right away.

But you know, whatever.

They pretty much believe it.

Especially Scott. He believes everything.

XxoOoxX 

So yeah, we started walking down the halls together, smiling at each other from across the room, passing notes, blah blah blah. All the cutesy, loving things that couples did. Or, well, we acted more like pre-couples.

You know what I'm talking about? That weird stage between dating and not? Where you like giggle and flirt everywhere and it makes everyone uncomfortable because it's just so much love tension that you pretty much have to wear a gas mask when you walk into the same room with one of those couples because it just reeks of love and rainbows?

Yeah, that.

And it probably made it even worse (Or better, depending on how you look at it) than acting like we were in an actual relationship because something that sweet would probably kill Derek if he got too close.

So yeah. Everything was working perfectly.

I would sometimes glance at Derek and catch him quickly turning his gaze away to glower at the table.

Or sometimes Lydia and I would move intentionally close to him so when we did something we could hear him trying to hold back a huff or growl.

Oh, it was so. Much. _FUN. _

I never thought I would find something like this amusing, but it was the best thing ever!

He would huff and puff and purse his lips and draw his brows together in a glare and it was funny and cute and oh my god, he looked like an annoyed puppy with sick eyebrow game and I don't even know how they would work but somehow he made it happen and it was hysterical.

Sometimes it was hard to suppress my laughter but I was somehow always able to hold back until Lydia and I were alone.

The thing that made it the funniest, other than his face, was that we knew it was all fake. I mean, I knew it was probably upsetting Derek and that this was kind of a dick move anyways, but he deserved it. He was a dick and I understood why, because it was my turn now, and I was having so much fun.

We kept the whole act up for about a week. It was a rather long week because would couldn't _just _act when Derek was there because the our friends might catch on as to _ who _we were trying to make jealous. So yeah. A week of acting most of the school time.

But, you know what?

It was so worth it.

XxoOoxX

It was lunch, Lydia and I were sitting in chairs next to one another. She would giggle and smile and leave fleeting touches on my arm.

I pretty much just sat there, blushing. But, oh well, I think it was pretty believe able.

Lydia's eyes flecked to something behind me for a moment before she looked back quickly, her smile still in place but her eyes a bit urgent, gears turning in her head.

She leaned closer, her voice quiet and urgent but her expression was soft and sweet, "He's about to walk past us. I'm going to pretend like I am going to kiss you, okay? Don't reply or nod, just be still and go along with it."

I fought the urge to nod, after all, that was pretty much instinct. But I did fight it and sat still. I was a bit tense and my face was red as she leaned closer. I let my eyes fall closed and just when I felt her breath on my lips I was being turned away.

Derek spun me in my seat, his fist moving to grip the collar of my shirt. (How did we always end up like this?) He looked mad as he glared down at me, me staring back with my own wide eyes. He leaned closer, his glare still in place and I flinched back slightly. Having a scary guy look like he was about to kill you was terrifying no matter how hot he was.

I felt people staring at us, curious as to whether we were going to fight. It probably looked that way. Well, until he leaned closer, his face hovering over mine, his free hand moving to grip my (**_very)_** upper thigh, his thumb pressed to the inner hem of my pants. I gasped quietly, my face turning an even brighter shade of scarlet.

And I gasped again when Derek did something even more un-Derek like.

He moved and pressed a gentle, sweet kiss to my cheek, so close to the corner of my mouth that I felt like I was going to freaking implode. I could _feel _the confused and jealous stared but I couldn't care less.

Derek pulled back to look at me. He was still glaring, trying to look menacing. But it didn't really work very well with the small smirk tugging at his lips and the ever so light blush that dusted his cheeks. How the hell could someone be intimidating, sexy and cute all at the same time?!

He gave my thigh a territorial squeeze, his thumb running along the hem of my pants, before he pulled back completely. He stood straight, shoving his hands in the pockets of his stupid leather jacket. He completely ignored the stares and whispers as he turned. He glanced at me other his shoulder and gave a final smirk before walking away.

I watched, smiling to myself. I could hear the people around my starting to chatter again and Lydia pretty much dying, but I blocked them out.

I turned back to the table, my smile still in place as I covered the place Derek kissed with my hand, loving the way the skin tingled.

* * *

Buh... I'm sorry. This probably didn't live up to your expectations... Do forgive me...


	4. Chapter 4

Gah! Sorry it took a while. I was hoping to get it up last weekend but this week was so~ busy. I'm sorry for the wait. Hope you like!

* * *

People at our school somehow had a way of spreading rumors in a matter of like, literally, two seconds. Pretty much everyone in the whole school knew about the kiss as soon as it happened. People came up to me and asked me questions. People stared at me as I walked past. People whispered about Derek and me. People whispered about other people's whispers. It was all just hectic. And embarrassing.

I mean, I was never the center of attention. I wasn't unpopular or anything. I just want very...noticeable, I guess. I wasn't the kind of person to fading a crowd or just lurk in a corner, I always had people to talk to. But I wasn't used to rumors and hoards of questions and whispers and lingering stares.

So yeah, the whole ordeal was pretty embarrassing.

But the worst part was that I had to tell my friends about Derek, I had to. I mean, there was no way I could keep it a secret anymore.

I told them as soon as I noticed the first whisper because if they figured out from someone else, and not me, they would think I was never going to tell them and that would cause a bunch of crap I didn't want to deal with.

So, yeah. I told them.

And oh god, it was so embarrassing.

I mean, I have done a LOT of embarrassing things, but this was defiantly one of the worst. Okay, I may be exaggerating a bit, But it was insanely bad either way.

I mean, first of all, none of my friends even knew I was bisexual. Hell, didn't even know until Derek.

Of course, they might have guessed from all the times I joked about it.

But they didn't _KNOW. _

So yeah, there was the whole 'coming out' thing.

Then, there was also the whole _Derek_ thing.

Like how it was him in the first place (I mean, come on. Derek? Really? Derek _Hale_?) and then there was the fact that he wasn't just, like, a small crush that I could eventually get over. He was my _'soul mate'_ sothere was no avoiding it. (Not like I would want to, even if I could.)

But there was also the fact that, well, he was Derek and I was just... Stiles.

They probably wondered how he could even be remotely attracted to me. Just like I had when I even first considered the idea.

How someone like him could even think about kissing someone like _me. _

How I, of all people, could be lucky enough to find my 'soul mate'.

How my 'soul mate' could be someone so much better than me.

And probably so many other things that I don't even want to think about.

So yeah, it was terrible. If you don't could the fact that they all seemed to be perfectly fine with it and didn't laugh at all and didn't do anything other than ask me a few questions about him and when I figured out and said they were happy for me.

But other than that, it was absolutely terrible.

XxoOoxX

The whole rest of the day I spent avoiding questions and stares.

_Dear god.. Can't people just leave me alone? It was just one fucking kiss. And it wasn't even on the lips! _

People were so obsessed with the things that went on in other people's lives that I didn't even understand how they would have time to think about the things going on in their own.

I didn't understand why Derek kissing my cheek was such a big deal. People made out in the hallways all the time.

I mean, I did understand that Derek was way out of my league. But like, when Scott got with Allison no one freaked out and _she_ was most defiantly out of _his _league.

When class was finally over I gave a sigh of relief because I could _finally _just go home and get away from everyone.

No more questions.

No more whispers.

No more stares.

No more people.

I packed my things as quickly as I could and scurried to the door, trying to pass everyone without being noticed.

I was noticed of course, but I was able to get out of the classroom before anyone could make it to me.

As soon as I was out the door I relaxed.

Until someone ran into me.

Well, they didn't really run into me.

It was more of a tackle really.

I looked at the person in surprise and came face to face with an out of breath Scott.

"What the hell are you doing here, Man?"

Our last periods were different so we usually just met up at his locker after the bell rang so we would walk to the parking lot together.

But it seemed like that day Scott had other plans.

And those plans consisted of running _all the way_ to my despite his asthma.

I stared at him, bewildered, until he answered.

"Lydia.. told me to... run over here and tell you that.. that Derek was looking for you... It's important.. I think... He's out in the.. parking lot..." He panted.

My brow drew together in confusion, "What? What does he have to tell me?"

He shrugged, trying to catch his breath, "I dunno... Just hurry... before he leaves."

I stood there for a minute, still a bit confused.

"Dude! He's gonna leave! Go!"

I startled a bit, "Crap! Alright!"

I turned, a bit clumsily, and started hurrying down the hall.

I didn't figure out until later that Derek wasn't actually looking for me.

Scott was just smarter and a bit more devious than we all thought.

XxoOoxX

I hurried out of the doors of the school and into the parking lot. My breath coming a bit quickly (Dear god, I needed to get back into Cross County. I was getting out of shape) as I quickly glanced around and caught sight of Derek. _All the way at the other side!_

He was walking to his car, his backpack slung lazily over his shoulder, one hand gripping the strap and the other stuffed in his pocket.

I heaved a sigh and started jogging again.

When I finally got to him I was panting. (A 20 pound backpack makes it hard to run!)

He was opening his car door and tossing his bag in his car when I yelled, "Derek! Hey, wait!"

He spun around, surprised. When his gaze locked with mine his eyebrows drew closer in confusion, "Stiles? What do you want?"

I'm moving closer, confused myself, "What... What do you mean 'what do I want'? You're the one who wanted me."

He rose an eyebrow at me and shook his head slightly, "Um... No.

I was quiet for a moment, "But... Scott said that toy have something to tell me..."

He shook his head again, "No. I haven't even talked to Scott. I'm pretty sure he just tricked."

I groaned and ran a hand over my face as he chuckled quietly at me.

He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket, the amused smile still on his face, watching me as I grumbled about how much Scott sucked.

When I moved my hand away from my face he was still watching me and I felt my stomach flutter because I defiantly liked this look, the small, lazy smile pulling at his lips, _so _much better than his glare. (No matter how hot the glare was.)

I cleared my throat quietly, "So, I really ran all this way for nothing?"

He nodded, "Yup. Unless you have something you want to say because I've got nothing."

We were quiet for a moment as I tried to think of something to say. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was just silence. It was peaceful.

And it was that silence that allowed my thought to veer other ways.

_I could ask him out... I could ask Derek Hale out, right now. And he might even say 'yes'. Oh god. What if he said 'yes'? But... what if it was a 'no'? Oh god... Should I ask him out? _

I took a deep breath. _What do I have to lose? _

"Hey, Derek?"

He didn't say anything, just looked at me expectantly.

"What um... what're you doing? Like, tonight, I mean."

He chuckled quietly and smiled, just a bit, "I have to go to work. But my shift ends at 5. Is there a reason you're asking?"

"Well um, like... I was thinking that maybe we could like.. go out.. for like, you know, dinner. Or something. You know, like, if you want to but don't feel obligated to because you know it's not important really and I understand if you don't want to because you have work and all so you'll probably be like tired or something beca-"

He chuckled, "Dinner sounds good."

I froze for a moment, "Wait.. so like, you do actually wanna go? Like.. with me?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, Idiot, with you."

"Really? Like... really?"

"Well, if you keep asking I might change my mind."

I grinned brightly, "Okay. Okay uumm... Oh Oh! I know where we can go! They're the best!"

"Oh, okay. Where?"

I gave a sheepish smile, laughing quietly, "Uh..Arby's?"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, but this time he did smile, and I counted that as a win.

"Hey, dude! Don't give me that look. They have the be-est curly fries."

"Alright, yeah. I'll give you that. They really do."

"So it's a date? Wait, not a date. I-I don't mean it like that. Like, it's not a date. We're just, like, going out for food, you know. It's not a date."

He hummed thoughtfully, a small smirk pulling at his lips, "I think, I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure it's a date."

"It... it is?"

"Yeah."

I was quiet for a moment, grinning stupidly at the ground. _I'm going on a date with Derek. I'm going on a date... with Derek... _freaking _Hale._

When I look up at him I caught him watching me with a smile. He noticed me looking and quickly hid his smile, much to my dislike.

I cleared my throat, "So um.. are we gonna like meet up at the restaurant or whatever?"

"Well, uh.. I'm not actually gonna have the car tonight. My sister, Laura, needs it. She was going to drop me off at work and then pick me up later when I called her."

"Oh, well um... where do you work? I could like pick you up and we could go out and then I could just like... bring you home." 

"The car garage about two miles away from the library. My uncle owns it and he gave me a job when we moved here."

"Oh, yeah! I know where that is! I could totally pick you up. Around five, right?"

"Well, five-thirty sounds better. It gives me some time to get ready."

"Oh, yeah. Okay! Five-thirty it is then!"

He smiled and we were quiet for a moment.

I was about to say the I should go ahead and go but he spoke before I did.

"Um... hey, do you have a pen?"

"Uh, yeah," I quickly started rummaging through my backpack and pulled one out, "Why do you need it?"

He moved closer and took it from me, "To write my number down so you can call me when you're coming or in case something comes up."

I nodded as he wrapped his fingers around my wrist and brought my hand to him.

He turned my hand so my palm was facing up as he began to slowly drag the pen over my skin.

I should have probably told him that he could just out the number into my phone.

But I couldn't bring myself to do so.

I relished in the way his fingers wrapped tightly around my wrist and how the side of his hand ran over my palm as he wrote, the tip of the pen tickling my skin.

So yeah. I could just transfer the number into my phone later.

He slowly let go of my hand and a few seconds later I was already missing his touch.

He handed my pen back and I quickly put it up as he shoved his hands back in to the pockets of his stupid leather jacket.

He moved back to lean again the car and I resisted the urge to trace the numbers on my tingling palm.

He gave a small smirk, "So, you're gonna call me when you're on your way?"

"Alright. Yeah. Yeah, I will."

He nodded and moved to open his door but he didn't climb in yet, he sort of just leaned against the door, watching me for a moment.

"I'll see you at five-thirty?"

I grinned, "Yeah. You'll see me at five-thirty"

"Alright," He gave a small smile, a real one even if it was small, "Later, Stiles."

"Bye, Derek."

He climbed into his car, after he gave a small wave, and shut the door.

I waved back and began to head to my Jeep as I heard his car come to life.

He didn't pull out for a while and I could feel his eyes on me. I wanted to turn and meet his gaze but I didn't.

When I got closer to my Jeep he finally pulled out and drove off.

I climbed into my car I sat there for a while, trying to convince myself that this was actually real and not just a dream.

I slowly traced the numbers on my hand, a smile tugging on my lips.

_I'm going a date with Derek Hale... _

* * *

Yay! Finally their relationship is making progress! Hope you liked it :D R&R!


End file.
